


Constant Heart

by Mozzie



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Beta
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie/pseuds/Mozzie
Summary: 对电影的一次糟糕陈述。





	1. Brothel

**Author's Note:**

> 基于想象。一切属于原电影。

01

有件事情亚瑟没告诉杰克眼，他不想惹麻烦。

还是那天早上，他醒来洗澡。湿棍子进来告诉他来了个客人。

“这么早？”

“看起来是个贵族。”

“早上来妓院，贵族品味。”亚瑟套上他的外套。“怎么了？”

湿棍子耸肩：“两个姑娘送他进房间。两个姑娘出来——脱裤子也没这么快。那可是安妮和玛利亚，最漂亮和最风骚的。这里不归我管。老大，你去看看。”

“或许贵族老爷不穿裤子。”亚瑟回答。

他进门时，房间里的人正站在窗口向外窥探。从他的衣饰来看，他起码有骑士头衔。妓院里的窗帘并不经常拉开。在早晨黯淡的光线中房间内的灰尘缓慢地移动着。麻烦先生转身对亚瑟自我介绍：“我是比尔。”

亚瑟等着他说更多。他还没搞清楚比尔是什么样的麻烦，尽管他已经有种预感。从窗帘缝隙中漏过的风有股水的腥味。亚瑟扫了一眼比尔的护腕。对于一对猎人的护腕来说，它们闻起来太像船工的贴身衣物，水的腥味以及木头、潮湿麻绳的味道。

而且世界上没有比尔这样在码头混的人。他倚在窗边盯着亚瑟，也在等他说点什么。比尔大约在四十至五十岁，打理得整齐，很像那种会背着老婆在妓院一掷千金的斯文败类，除了眼睛。

“听着，”亚瑟说，“我早上没很多时间浪费。如果不要姑娘——不好意思，你上错桥了。”他用拇指指了指左侧。“那边。”他做出请的姿势。

比尔不为所动。“把门关上。”他说。亚瑟照办，一副受够了的表情。他不太喜欢比尔盯着自己，像要剥他的皮，或者跟他上床。最好是后者。亚瑟通常不会主动惹麻烦。比尔看起来值得。他有点令亚瑟喜欢的地方，倒不一定是一张政客的脸和灰发。

“我可不便宜，朋友。”亚瑟抱着手走近比尔。“最好先问问价钱。”

在亚瑟的遮挡下，比尔的眼睛看起来比他的发色还要深，身上那股潮湿的味道断断续续。亚瑟凑近比尔，光线昏暗，他闭了一下眼睛。比尔的嘴唇很干燥。亚瑟睁眼，发现比尔依旧看着他。一个亲吻不闭眼的人。他看起来还算神志清醒。亚瑟咬他的下唇，老套的挑逗方法，永远有效。

“主动找上门的买卖，嗯？”

“你运气不错。”亚瑟解开比尔的裤子。“这次可以记账。”

这件事情要尽快解决，湿棍子在楼上等着他分账，姑娘们在大厅闲聊，还没问过早安。亚瑟没时间浪费。第一辆马车经过妓院床下的街道时，比尔的东西已经在他里面了。他和比尔互相推搡着，比尔把亚瑟按在墙上，湿热的阴茎进出他。亚瑟抓着窗帘，神志昏沉，舔了一下流到嘴边的汗。比尔令他呻吟，背磨着厚重的窗帘。

亚瑟想要这样，因为这样很辣，像一切他想要的。他抓着比尔的头发喘气，又舔了舔嘴。比尔额头上的汗珠在阳光直射下发光。隔着一层漂浮的室内尘埃，他有那种表情，让人觉得下一刻就可以跟他去安茹。亚瑟舔比尔的下巴，比尔喘息着，闭上眼睛，操进亚瑟体内。

比尔射的时候自己退出来，射在亚瑟的股间。然后他给了亚瑟一段高效而熟练的手活。每一次他手上的金属饰品碰到亚瑟的勃起，亚瑟都觉得自己的脊柱升起短暂的颤栗。比尔像知道他想要的一切东西，或者只是因为他们都是老手。

喘息声很快变得急促低沉。比尔在笑，低声说着些无意义的调情话，惊人地缺乏低俗成分。亚瑟射了，精液从比尔的手掌中流下来。他的戒指上也沾有液体。比尔用矮桌上的布把手擦净。

亚瑟还沉浸于高潮后的短暂眩晕中。他盯着那枚重新发亮的戒指。麻布把精液弄干净了吗？麻烦，但是他想要的、性感的麻烦。而且他还知道应该把账记在谁身上了。老滑头比尔。伦底纽姆的第五个比尔，这片土地不能承受更多，希望他不会在这里长久逗留。

“过得怎样？”比尔问，拋起一个果盘中的酸苹果。

亚瑟忙于将裤子和背心套回自己身上——还好他们没弄乱床。“好极了，”他敷衍道，“这种问候还不赖。”他登上自己的靴子，朝比尔挤了挤眼睛。

比尔伪装出一个了然于心的微笑。亚瑟清楚他既不想问自己到底怎样，也不想真的吃那个酸苹果。想想这个人的绰号。在那之前他应该是国王得力的政客。他用银杯喝着好酒的时候，下游有个小子从码头上爬上来，满肚子河水。现在房间里只有两个熟练嫖客。两只臭味相投的野兽。还不赖。

“你过得怎样？”比尔又问了一次。

亚瑟说：“好极了。还有什么，今天的天气不错，你知道今年的兔皮比往年的黑色都要少吗？”他吸了一口气，抓了抓头发。“如果你下次还想来，记得清账。”

比尔露出若有所思地表情，随即客气地说：“借用你的窗户。”在亚瑟回答之前，他已经敏捷地翻出窗外，像码头的猫那样迅速消失。亚瑟理了理腰带。不错的体验，绝对适合早晨。只要付出一点点时间，折合金钱两枚银币，通常有一方会付钱。比尔没有，他也不来第二次。

比尔对亚瑟还有诱惑力，不过妓院里最好少出现这类人。阳光越来越热，是时候让下一件事发生，比如意外失踪和维京人。杰克眼说那是两件事。亚瑟只能耸肩。

“这就是全部的故事？”杰克眼问。

“千真万确，我起床，跟湿棍子算账之后下楼跟姑娘们打招呼。就这样。然后我发现露西不见了。”

“露西是个好姑娘，真的。”拜克莱克添了一句。

“别打断我。”杰克眼挥手。“这看起来可不妙，亚瑟。你让我们在你这里抓住了比尔。”

“谁？”亚瑟问。他当然知道那是比尔，老滑头比尔，黑甲军抓了三次都溜走的比尔。他是个反叛，是个麻烦，像不付钱的维京人。这是另一个领域。比尔的手按在他的裆部，轻轻搓揉那里。他古怪的眼神让亚瑟觉得自己是个白痴。那才是今天早上发生的事。亚瑟有个短暂的念头。比尔可以再光顾一次，最好在晚上。他们可以在床上好好来一发。然后亚瑟说：“我不认识什么比尔，奇怪，这人应该很出名。”


	2. Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口活、屁股和胡子。

他们第二次见面在山洞里，‘山洞贵族’们的大本营。比尔出现在那里没令亚瑟太意外。大家互相微笑问候，背地里都想往对方脸上揍一拳。如果贝德维尔出维京人两倍的价钱，亚瑟还愿意在那里听他发号施令。

比尔提议道：“让我们俩待一会。”他把戒指摘下来放在桌子上。亚瑟盯着他。

“你可以留着戒指。”亚瑟保证无论等一下他们是把对方揍得头波血流还是做一次湿漉漉的口活，那枚戒指都不会影响。然后比尔给了他脸上一个响亮的巴掌。再然后亚瑟送给比尔的肚子一次有力的问候，顺便一脚把他踹得趴在石头上。实话说，亚瑟以为比尔会更能打一些。那脚令他神清气爽。贝德维尔捂着脸的痛苦眼神是蜜酒旁边点缀的一串小葡萄。那一整天亚瑟终于畅快了几秒——直到他双手握剑。

亚瑟从床上弹起来的时候有点想吐。他在梦里多看了两眼他的老熟人，多谢女巫干预。那柄剑在火里，弹起的煤渣带给亚瑟头痛。他把那柄剑从火中拔起来，放到一边。女巫已经走了。屋子里只有他一个人。火苗发出安静又邪恶的声音。亚瑟套上靴子，决定去找比尔。

比尔很好找。他、贝德维尔和那群贵族住在一起。他们的私人房间都在洞口装了一个木板门，山洞生活缺少隐私，除了整体的秘密性。比尔在他的房间里吃鸡蛋，喝加热过的葡萄酒。他的房间里有股酒和香料的辛辣味道。火炉在房间中央，跟亚瑟的房间一样。一张书桌拥挤地被塞在床旁边，对面堆积着工具、木弓半成品和箭头。比尔听见亚瑟进来，他懒得回头，指了指他对面的地面，示意亚瑟过来坐下。

“贝德维尔知道吗？”

比尔笑得咳嗽：“他就在隔壁，你要我转达吗？”

贝德维尔说不定早就知道，或者猜到了。亚瑟喝了一口比尔的酒，不太适合他，里面加了香料和蜂蜜。他才发现他坐着的毯子是比尔的家徽，可能曾经是一面装饰用旗帜，后来居然被改成了垫子，匪夷所思。

“所以你为什么这么干？”即使是确认身份，脱了裤子以下的部分是完全没必要的。亚瑟也不认为比尔对自己小时候有什么印象。

“如果非要让赌徒解释到底怎么把家当输光，没人说得清楚。真后悔、大错特错。接下来还会再犯的，只要他们多得到一个子。为什么，亚瑟？”比尔反问，吞下最后一点蛋白。“你是尤瑟的儿子，小子，你出生之前我就为尤瑟卖命。我睡过的第一个都老——或许没有，爱尔兰骑士不长寿。”他像是喝醉了那样从喉咙挤出两声，像在表达疑问。

房间里光线较暗，能清晰地看到火光在他脸和灰白的鬓角上扭动。它有股邪教崇拜者的节奏，猛地窜高后虚弱地在空气中爆开。比尔起来，走到桌子边给自己续酒。他俯视着亚瑟，拿着酒杯，露出个快活而随意的神情，展开三根手指示意亚瑟自行随意。

亚瑟也站起来，他对整个山洞的兴趣还比不上对比尔裤子里面的家伙——后者能让他们两个都爽一发，前者正在把亚瑟拖向未知领域。羊吃到某种草会性欲勃发，曾经一位牧羊人在试图向亚瑟兜售某种草药的时候说，人吃了有类似功效。随后他挺腰做了两个下流的动作。亚瑟把这件事讲给比尔。比尔没放下他的酒杯，发出两声敷衍的声音，直到亚瑟在他面前半跪下来，解开他的裤子。

“按照你们说的，请看——你们的未来之王。”亚瑟说，含住比尔。

比尔将手放在亚瑟头顶，随口答道：“我的荣幸。”

亚瑟故意缓慢地吞吐，唾液积累在舌根部位，像下游被淤塞住的小湖泊，因为他喉咙里含着根东西。亚瑟能恰到好处地令阴茎通过自己的口腔，然后让它被吸得欲死欲仙。在这同时他还能摸走对方身上的任何东西。亚瑟的手扶着比尔的腰，渐渐向后探索。比尔大腿的肌肉很紧实，亚瑟想他一定有个棒极了的屁股。

“别耍滑头。”比尔把亚瑟拉起来，用嘴往他嘴里灌了一口酒。辛辣的味道冲上鼻腔，喉咙里有点黏腻的甜味残留。亚瑟咳嗽起来。他听见比尔在笑。“等我乐意的时候。”比尔说。亚瑟咬比尔的喉咙，再次跪下了含住他。

亚瑟撑在比尔的桌子上，让比尔从后面干他。那张桌子有些矮，亚瑟不得不弯曲膝盖。他听见桌子结构发出痛苦的声音。比尔亲他的后背和脖子，湿漉漉地喘息着。他的吻让亚瑟皮肤发痒，像被带绒毛的叶片刮过皮肤。

我们为什么不能在床上干？亚瑟想。比尔半抱着他。他们算得上熟人不是吗？见过起码两次。交流深度直达身体内部——亚瑟好奇比尔到底顶到哪里能让自己爽得发疯。半夜在一群反叛军之间隔着一道可以用手肘打烂的木门做爱。

比尔还帮亚瑟做手活，技术绝佳。他可以让手撸动的频率跟自己的动作保持一个节奏。亚瑟喘息越来越重。他低声骂道：“操。”比尔托着亚瑟的囊袋向上最后撸了一下，让亚瑟射在自己的手掌里。他把精液擦在自己裤子上，扶着亚瑟的腰干了几下，退出来也射在自己手里。

“漫长的一天，不是吗？”亚瑟听见比尔在身后说。比尔坐在床上，脱下了他的靴子。亚瑟快速穿上裤子和衣服，顺走了比尔的酒杯和一瓶酒。比尔默许了这个行为，让亚瑟把门带上。

这时候要喜欢比尔还挺难的。上完床之后，一次他从窗户溜走，一次他把亚瑟赶回去。手段好的嫖客从不这么干。他们做完之后尽管觉得已经得到了想要的，为了下次便利，还会继续温存一下，用上点甜蜜的夸赞。玛利亚每天得跟姑娘们说三次她最近收到的赞美词，然后像个真正的妓院之神那样卷着自己的长发总结道：“……他们没一个真心实意。我们倒是都挺开心的。”

亚瑟溜回自己房间。火堆此时只剩下微弱的碳火。亚瑟往里面填了两块柴，掀开被子，把自己裹进去。漫长的一天。他闭上眼睛。噩梦配额已经在下午被用完，亚瑟做了另一个梦。

他站在草上，远处山丘连绵不绝，山脚的湖泊反射出极蓝的冷光。比尔坐在一块大石头上用剑剥一只黑色兔子的兔皮。亚瑟问他为什么这样做。比尔把剑递给亚瑟，问他是吃颠茄还是淫羊藿。黑兔子皮用来铺床，比尔说。亚瑟手里的圣剑突然着了火。比尔耸耸肩，用手慢慢剥那只兔子的皮。风从亚瑟背后吹来，灌进他的衣服里，像带胡子的嘴唇给人皮肤的那种痒痒的感觉。


	3. Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瘙痒不是皮肤病。

亚瑟隔三差五地到比尔那里去。比尔并不总是在，他时常失踪几天，其他人对此已经习以为常。他不在的话亚瑟就去他柜子上拿本书打发时间。贝德维尔和女巫似乎在谋划什么，暂时还没有找上亚瑟，让他像只没线索的飞虫一样在山洞里探索。亚瑟也领了他的好意。

山洞的情况比他想象地乐观一些，起码人们自给自足。男女加起来大概有一百来人，绝大多数曾是骑兵。他们把曾经使用的长枪和马鞍堆在墙脚，上面用一张破毯子盖着。有些人在屋子里挂曾经的家徽。大多是贝德维尔家族的标记，少部分来自其他地方。

亚瑟在这个忙碌如蚁穴的地方没有一席之地。他自己锻炼，或者去林子里。那个白发的年轻人总是盯着他，大概是贝德维尔给他指派的特殊任务。亚瑟碰到贝德维尔几次。一次他坐在桌子前处理生橄榄，一次他跟女巫在一起，两个人同时看向他。亚瑟立即举起双手，示意自己正在散步，现在就离开。

“那是比尔的。”贝德维尔有次看见亚瑟倚在一块羊毛毡上小憩，肚子上搁着一本书。

亚瑟回答：“他肯定不会在意。”贝德维尔瞥了他一眼，极为肯定亚瑟的另一边脸颊也会挨一下。他猜得没错，亚瑟之后为此吃了苦头，但不在脸上。

如同比尔在，他们就上床。比尔的床上铺了两层厚毯子，软而温暖。做完之后亚瑟喜欢无所事事地躺一会。比尔则会立即起来，要是不太晚，他就开始制作箭、处理猎物，或者写些寄去不知名地点的纸条——次日早他亲自打理信鸽。

“曾经给你做过一把，尤瑟打算等你有他的战马胸口那么高的时候给你。”比尔在削树枝的时候说。他脚边除了已经削好的箭支，还有一些没有组装好的弓箭身，大部分已经精细地磨过，靠墙搁着。亚瑟等他接下来的说教，而比尔继续制造木屑，无声地示意亚瑟在他完成之前滚蛋。

之后亚瑟也习惯了他突然展开或者转换话题。“你还记得多少？”比尔问。

“不多。起码你们我一点印象都没有。”

“沃蒂根呢？”

“他？我记得，我的意思是在见那个混蛋之前。”亚瑟咬着一截骨头说：“他经常跟尤瑟在一起，之后他离开过一段时间。我还有个表妹——她活得还好吗？”

“这是两个问题。”比尔回答。

“你记得什么？”亚瑟问：“你当时在那里？”

比尔哼了一声，没好气地说，他就睡在离沃蒂根没两步远的地方。就是因为那样他逃过一劫——麦西亚带着他的人马很晚才是意识到客房里还住着威廉爵士。他们破门而入的时候，比尔已经顺着河水飘出几英里了。“操他的，当天晚上麦西亚还叫我别冲动，别因为一点小事跟人打起来——肯定是麦酒喝多了。”比尔咒骂了两句。

他生气不都是因为被老对头撵着屁股跑，亚瑟想，有可能只是他厌恶自己做了逃兵。他明智地没说这点。首先比尔跟他关系特殊，他得给比尔点面子。其次他在觊觎比尔的屁股，最好让老滑头心情好点。

一天夜里，深夜，比尔摇醒亚瑟。如果不是真的很晚，亚瑟还头脑不清，他绝对会说两句让比尔想抽他的胡话。比尔之前从没主动来找过亚瑟。

“干什么？老天。”亚瑟使劲闭上眼睛。他闻到比尔手上墨水的腥味。比尔点了一小堆火，亚瑟睁眼看他，发现比尔半张被照亮的脸看上去异常邪恶——那种法外之徒的坏笑。看在这个的份上，还好是贝德维尔领头。

“没什么太要紧的——最近过得不错吧？”比尔问，听起来心情好极了。

亚瑟遮挡着眼睛摇头，随后比尔扔了一个重物到亚瑟床脚。亚瑟暂时懒得弄明白那东西是什么——比尔都已经坐在他床边了。他困倦地把嘴唇贴上比尔的脸。后者身上一股古怪的味道。他已经失踪了几天，可能回了他曾经的领地或者别的地方。

他们只脱了裤子，将对方的勃起握在手里撸动。空气很凉，他们之间却又热又黏。亚瑟喜欢说操和阴茎的各种替代词。比尔话不太多，亚瑟的手指弄得他舒服的时候他就哼几声表示肯定。

亚瑟摸到比尔小臂上缠着的绷带。比尔心不在焉地说：“工作风险，梅林应该让一个医术更好的巫师过来。”那天比尔很累，亚瑟很困。他们的互助行为没持续多久。两个人喘着气趴在一起，比尔压在亚瑟身上。

比尔之前点起的火正在熄灭，房间渐渐变暗。一丝月亮的光辉从房门口投射进来。炭火的微光像某种沼泽中自体发光的生物。亚瑟觉得他们很像在野外，尽管山洞本身就在树林里，他的意思是真的的野外。他想到在树顶的鸟类，独居，之后繁殖。对它们来说父母是谁以及谁拥有这片林子并不重要。比尔身上的古怪气味应该是某种草药味混合了皮革、苔藓和鸽子身上的味道。

亚瑟明白比尔什么意思。明天早上起来他绝不会有什么好果子吃。他不是太在意那个，相信比尔也一样。或许他会离开很久，因此比尔来找他打炮。想到这里，亚瑟的手又伸向了比尔的后腰。

比尔的反应是差点把亚瑟的手腕拧脱臼。他说了一长段话：“你瞧，梅林给了我们这一段寓言，小子。贝德维尔说他不喜欢你，他在说假话。”比尔戏谑地笑了两声。“你还是个孩子的时候，他对伊格莱恩夫人说：请把卡迪亚和亚瑟带到花园里去，这里要回避一下，夫人。因为他急着见尤瑟，身上还沾着血。你是未来之王让他很是松了一口气。别想别的，亚瑟，你不比一个混混机灵很多，把你手无寸铁地扔进黑甲兵牢笼里你活不过两天。跟你很有意思，最好别仅此而已。”

随后他闭嘴了，躺着一动不动。亚瑟不知道怎么反驳他，跟一个老滑头狡辩，比他晚生十几年是很大劣势。于是他们互相搂着躺了一会。亚瑟开始明白为什么比尔每次都把他赶走——比尔确实是个经验更丰富的嫖客。气氛变得越来越古怪。亚瑟头脑空空，他又想到树林和鸟，荒诞在安静的黑暗中蠢蠢欲动。比尔排出最后一口混合着精液味道的空气，爬起来穿裤子。亚瑟的手指像失败的苍耳，连比尔的裤子都没勾住。

“你古怪到应该出现在书里，比尔。”亚瑟挫败地说。比尔留下一段表示赞同的哼声。

最后亚瑟一个人躺着，瞪着黑暗。对明天他有种很不好的预感，暂时让他把比尔抛到脑后。结果他仍旧没有睡着。第二天连着比尔留下的包被贝德维尔押上船的时候，他顶着睡眠不足的晕眩头脑和发肿的眼皮。女巫问他是否是因为老问题失眠。亚瑟抱怨他对某种长绒毛的灌木过敏，弄得他浑身痒，皮肤简直像被人用短胡茬蹭过，都快痒到骨头里了。


	4. Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 健康是干炮的本钱。

船划开水面，略微左右摇晃。早上没有起风，船上的两个船员正忙着收帆。贝德维尔在桅杆上大喊：“扔下去了。”船下有人应他。亚瑟歪在椅子上瞪着船头。女巫坐在船边准备食物。

贝德维尔爬下来，用比平常大的声音问：“今天感觉怎么样？”亚瑟哼了一声。女巫说：“等一下给他换药。”她开始研磨一种带腥味的草药。亚瑟捂住鼻子。贝德维尔给他一个嘲笑的眼神。

女巫按着亚瑟的头给他换一片沾着药泥的布。亚瑟发出嘶嘶地声音，用拇指指了指背后的两个船员：“这几个都是你的小子？”

“艾伦是，他长牙之前我就认识他了。”贝德维尔说。一个年轻船员抬头笑了一下。亚瑟看不见。他只能坐在那里，僵硬地跟块风干鹿腿一样。“林德尔祖上是贵族，只不过不是本地人。他从前做了三年我的旗手——谁知道他是个水上好手？早点跟我说，我就把旗手的位置给别人。”亚瑟身后传来一阵大笑。

亚瑟昏昏沉沉地点头。女巫扯掉了他腿上的绑腿和支撑，痛得他一直眨眼睛。

“你看起来跟落水狗一样。”

“多谢。”

“谁都有这么一天。那天我正带着人往卡梅洛走，外交事件，没带几个人。林德尔旗子举得歪歪斜斜。大家都很困，想要天亮前赶到城堡。夜里传来奔马的声音，马克一箭射过去。你猜怎么？比尔喊：‘哪个弱智？’他浑身比刚捞出来的海草还湿。他骑到火照亮的范围里，我们才看到他半身都是血。马克吓坏了，其实不是他射的——谁射得中比尔？”贝德维尔斜视着亚瑟。

亚瑟说：“没人。”

“错。麦西亚得逞过一次。他过了五十码连酒桶都射不准。”

“哦。”亚瑟不知道该说什么。

“那本来不会发生。比尔已经受了伤。他看到麦西亚带着人把城门都关上了才决定往下跳。总得有人报信，否则我们这群人会举着旗子去觐见沃蒂根。”

亚瑟的脊椎骨蹭着椅背下滑了一节。贝德维尔下船舱去弄早饭了，亚瑟闻到一股咸肉的味道。他讲这个大概是为了比尔的那巴掌，亚瑟无精打采地想，他还不清楚比尔的手不止扇过他的脸，还有屁股和其他部位。那些色情记忆蒙上一层水的淡灰色。亚瑟挪动了一下自己的胯部。好，他现在知道了比尔是个好汉。毫无说教性。难道他不是那样的人吗？一个人必须得非常蠢或者非常勇敢才能干出那种事。

他们抵达那天已经是下午。亚瑟是被人从马上拖下来的。林德尔在马侧面扯着他的大腿和胯部，没受伤的那一边，亚瑟像一麻袋土豆从马上滚落，正好让艾伦用肩膀接住。贝德维尔提着圣剑，跟女巫在一起谈论关于圣剑的事情。山洞里出来好几个人，白头小子卢比奥也在，他看着贝德维尔简直跟看着自己爹一样。正如之前说的，有勇敢的也有蠢的。

“卢比奥会带你回你自己的房间。”贝德维尔说。

“给我点酒。接着。”亚瑟把自己的包扔给毫无防备的卢比奥。“我在外面呆一会。”

贝德维尔挥手，示意让亚瑟一个人呆着。有人拿来了酒。亚瑟扶着一根树枝，攥着酒瓶，一瘸一拐地往高地走。通常早上那里有人放风。林地里近期没有雨，下午的草有股稍微过期的阳光味。亚瑟找了块石头，躺上去，摊平自己。

这跟写的都不一样。传记传说里，他应该感到很有力量、充满动力，但没人说奔波的伤患会觉得累得要命。梅林是应该让一个更精通草药的巫师过来。亚瑟的太阳穴一突一突地痛——女巫没提到过这点副作用。他得躺一会，什么都不想，感受阳光、空气、毛毛虫和英国。伟大的国王要累死了。他跟乞丐一样一无所有，却有颗狮子的心。

他躺着，没力气开酒瓶。一片片云从他上方飘过，光线时明时暗。草折断的声音告诉亚瑟另一个人过来了。亚瑟迟疑了很久才决定睁开眼睛看一眼。比尔坐在他旁边，正试图打开他的酒瓶。

天气怎么样？亚瑟想问。人浪费大部分时间在没意义的对话上。抬头睁眼看，你会知道一切。他们两个都不说话。比尔把酒瓶打开了。他喝着酒，懒散地坐在亚瑟边上。随着酒精蒸腾，他的身体越滑越低，最后完完全全瘫在了地上。

“哈罗。”亚瑟说。

比尔哼哼两声。

“你比较想睡我还是跟我一起干点八成会死的事？”亚瑟问。

“我把你扛到妓院，还得加钱让姑娘们睡你。”

“我在想，我们是不是应该停止扮演‘哦，我们之间有点什么因为一巴掌和一拳头’？贝德维尔下一步会单独招待我们两个喝酒吗？”

比尔懒得回答。他们继续躺着。最远方的地平线开始发亮。林子尖端的树叶滚烫，呈现出金绿色。等它们变为橙红，太阳就已经挂在地平线上了。

现在是很好的时候，亚瑟想。时间足够一次口活，结束时夜间湿润的风会吹来，推着他们慢悠悠地往回走。或者他可以跟比尔来一发，操比尔的屁股，感觉想必很好，比尔也不会拒绝，起码现在不会。他没有。

伊格莱恩夫人的面孔浮现，紧跟着尤瑟。卡美洛王城外的高墙和平原——沃蒂根骑着马回来，隔得很远尤瑟就做出拥抱地姿势。沃蒂根扔下他的卫队，快马加鞭地冲上来。他跳下马拥抱尤瑟，然后亲吻亚瑟的脸颊。他嘴唇的感觉跟所有年轻人一样，有点没刮干净的胡茬。然后他抱起了卡蒂亚。

河谷的风夹杂着水汽一路从南部飘过来。那是最后的慢节奏了，亲爱的，像晚会上最后一曲风笛。开始得很慢，大家手挽着手，步履庄重。太阳正在下沉。一声拉长的高音。人们停一下，等节奏。他们开始高高地抬起腿，紧紧地握住彼此的手臂。接下来是最精彩的部分。节拍快得像真正的醉汉。让靴子和赤裸的脚重重地接触地面，俯身、扬起来，不用怕离火焰挨得太近。

太阳完全落入远方的树丛里，露出一点点红光。亚瑟爬起来，拄着他的木棍一瘸一拐地往回走。比尔跟在他后面。

在山洞里，亚瑟见到了一堆老朋友。湿棍子、拜克莱克、一些姑娘们……他们紧紧地拥抱。湿棍子和拜克莱克跟亚瑟讲了在伦底纽姆的糟糕事。事实证明任何一个黑甲军都靠不住，杰克眼的另一只眼睛很快会倒大霉。

“我要杀死沃蒂根。”亚瑟宣布。

湿棍子、拜克莱克和麦克立即点头。麦克忍不住说：“虽然他是你叔叔，不过谁都知道他不是个好东西。”随即他的脑门被拜克莱克刮了一下。

“我还以为没人会提弑亲这件事——尽管都快成为传统了。”湿棍子说，跟大部分人的反应一样——毫不惊讶。

 


End file.
